


My Drunk Girl

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed has to deal with a drunk Thornstriker.





	My Drunk Girl

If Soundwave didn't kill Bombrush in the morning after the hangover, he was going to.  Slowly and painfully and he was going to enjoy every goddamn second of it before they hauled him off to prison. 

"Oh, Bloodshed!  You're so strong!  Let me ride you on your shoulders!"

He would be waking up with his ears ringing, but it wouldn't be from the alcohol.

"Can we go to the arcade?  I like the machines with all the dolls in it that you can grab and win."

Carrying his girlfriend up the stairs to their apartment was perhaps the most awkward experience he had of the night and he didn't want to think about all the other awkward moments that were going on in the gala his father had invited them to.  He should have stayed with Thornstriker.  He took his eyes off of her for a few minutes and now she was drunk.

He didn't know what Bombrush had done, but it was his fault.  He must have offered Thornstriker sweet Riesling to have.  Or maybe that beer and iced tea mix he had heard Novabomb talking about.  How that would even taste good, he didn't know, but if it was sweet enough...

"Bloodshed~!  I want to go to the arcade!  Can we go to the arcade?"

"Thornstriker, we should probably get you to bed-!"

"No~~" she whined, wiggling in his arms in a pitiful attempt to escape his grasp. "Bloodshed~ I wanna go have some fun! Let's go to the arcade! It's fun there~"

"It's already closed."

"Then let's go see a movie~" She nuzzled into his chest. "I wanna watch a movie~ Something romantic!"

"Uh, we can watch one when we get up to the apartment..."

"Hmmm~~ You promise?"

"Yeah..."

Hopefully she would pass out by the time they actually got to their apartment. Primus, she had been like this for half an hour now. The drive back home from the party had been incredibly awkward, especially when everyone was staring at them. And all Thornstriker did was giggle like a child, snuggling up to him and constantly touching him. Primus, she was never like this. He had never seen her like this.

Until tonight. No wonder she said she didn't like drinking. Bloodshed didn't think he would have been able to handle her if she was like this more often than not.

Finally, they reached their apartment building. He adjusted the petite woman in his arms, having her rest up against his shoulder. Thornstriker laughed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. He flinched when her lips started kissing his skin, but he ignored that as he got the door open. He quickly walked inside, flipping on the light before closing the door behind him.

But when he set Thornstriker down, her arms just wrapped around his waist. "Bloodshed~~~~"

He didn't respond, only moving back a hand to lock the door. Primus, he really needed to get her to bed before things got out of hand-

"Bloodshed~~ You're so handsome. All the women were looking at you. I saw them. And you are. You're really handsome~"

She... She wasn't getting jealous, was she?

"I bet everyone was looking at you.  Because you're really handsome.  Even all the men were because you were so handsome."

He would ignore that fact that 'all the men' included his best friend and his father, but otherwise it was rather nice hearing her compliment him on his looks.  Even if it was about how many of the people at the party would have loved to sleep with him if he didn't have a girlfriend already.

"I must be really lucky to have someone as handsome as you as my boyfriend.  So handsome and gentlemanly and kind."

Bloodshed really needed to get her on a soft surface before he dropped her out of sheer embarrassment. And since he didn't want her sleeping on the couch, he made his way to her bedroom. Thankfully the door was open, so it was easy getting her giggling and wiggling form through the door and onto her bed.

But just as he laid her down, her arms shot up to wrap tightly around his neck and pull him down. Normally, it wouldn't have matter, but gravity was in her favor and she had caught him off guard. Next thing he knew, he was on top of her with the smaller woman giggling into his neck.

"So handsome... And mine, right? You're my boyfriend."

"I am?"

"Yes you are." Thornstriker kissed his neck again, "You're my handsome boyfriend."

"Yes, Thornstriker, you should get some sleep."  He also needed to get everything ready for the hangover in the morning.  Water, maybe some advil or seltzer?  Some soft clothes for tomorrow, which reminded him that he should probably get some of the nicer clothes off Thornstriker so he could hang those up.

"Are you trying to get me into bed with you, Bloodshed?"

He had to stop himself from stopping and remembering that horrible college moment before he lifted his head out of her arms to sit over her.  "I'm trying to put you to bed, Thornstriker."

"That's silly.  You can just take me to bed with you.  Isn't that easier?"

"...Probably," He didn't need to urge her to sit up since she clumsily sat up to hug him again.  He began working her jacket off her shoulders.

"Ooh~ You're being forward~"

"Would you make my life a little easier if I asked you to take off your clothes?"

She suddenly burst into giggles, pulling away from him to nod. Bloodshed could only watch with wide eyes as she not only took off her jacket, but was already eagerly trying to shimming out of her nice dress. He was left speechless when she pulled the dress off of her, tossing it to the side and leaving her only in her undergarments and pantyhose.

"Th-Thornstriker, what're you-?!"

She giggled, hugging him again and burying her face into his chest. Poor Bloodshed stiffened, his hands freezing up as he tried to figure out what to do. Primus... Primus, she was hugging him. She had just stripped herself down to her underwear and she was hugging him! Like there was nothing wrong with what she was doing at all...

He swallowed, having to calm himself down. No, this was not like college and nothing was going to happen. He just had to get her to settle down and get her to bed! Give her a change of clothes, find a way to take off her tights and just go the bed-!

"Hmmm~ Bloodshed~" There were petite fingers working at his shirt, clumsily fumbling with the buttons as another giggle came from his girlfriend. "It's not fair that only I took my clothes off."

There was no way he was about to take his clothes off. That was just asking for trouble… With how she was now, she would definitely try to have sex with him and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. But he had to do something before she started stripping him. If he didn’t think fast, she was going to

“… I’ll take them off after you do.”

She seemed to think about it for a moment. Then she started giggling, her cheeks heating up. “All right, I see where you’re going!

Bloodshed let out a sigh of relief when she started stripping out of her pantyhose while he walked over to her dresser, picking up her disregarded clothes along the way. Thank Primus he knew about her little kink… Though the woman would never admit it out loud, she liked having sex when he was fully clothed and she was completely naked. And thank Primus he also knew where she kept her pajamas.

He threw her clothes inside her laundry basket before quickly grabbed the first sleeping shirt he could find. There was no way he would be able to get any shorts on her while she was like this. He had a feeling the shirt would be hard enough.

A giggle caught his ear, but before he could figure out what she was doing, two arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The poor man stiffened when he felt his girlfriend’s breasts press against his back, her head nuzzling into him.

“Bloodshed~” she whined. “Come on~~”

He swallowed, taking deep breaths to remember that this was not his Thornstriker. That she was drunk, that she would never act like this if it weren’t for the liquor in her system. So when he felt her hands slowly dip down towards his crotch, he quickly pulled her hands and turned to face her.

And fortunately for him, she was still in her panties. At least he wouldn’t have to put those back on her Quickly, he lifted up her hands and put the shirt on her. Though Thornstriker struggled against him, crying out in confusion and wiggling around. But he thanked Primus he was stronger than her, able to finally get the shirt on.

“Bl-Bloodshed-?!”

He pushed her back down onto the bed, causing her to gasp as he pinned her down. He panted hard, swallowing a bit as he looked over face. She looked less giggly and flirty, now wearing a look of confusion mix in with bewilderment. Well, at least he seemed to have gotten her attention. For how long, he wasn’t sure, but he had to act fast.

“Close your eyes.”

She did as he asked.

“Don’t move,” he said, letting go of her arms.

When she stayed still, her breath evening out, he removed her glasses and placed them on the counter. Then he moved a hand over her eyes, just in case she decided to get smart and open them.

“Blo-?”

“Shh,” he murmured softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Just relax. Don’t say anything, okay?”

She seemed confused, but when she remained quiet, Bloodshed removed his hand from her eyes. They were still closed, her breathing was evening out… All good signs. So he continued to plant soft kisses all across her face, his hands going down to her sides and rubbing them gently, massaging her still tense muscles.

It only took a few more minutes before he could see her slowly drifting to sleep. But he continued to plant those soft pecks to her face, occasionally to her neck when she squirmed. Soon though, he heard her breathing even out as she sunk back into the pillows.

“Thornstriker?” he whispered quietly.

Nothing. She was out.

He sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Thank Primus… For a minute there, he was really worried that she would actually try to have sex with him. Seriously, she was never allowed to drink again, not if this was how she acted when drunk. He was just glad she threw herself at him and not some random strangers… 

Bloodshed stood up, looking over her again. She curled up on her side, snuggling more into the pillow. He would have to wipe off what makeup he could… And get her some water. Maybe some aspirin too, she was probably going to have a hangover come morning.

He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with that. But it was a hell of a lot better than dealing with a drunk girlfriend.


End file.
